Metal Men (TV Show)
This is a new animated TV show about the Metal Men. Cast * Hynden Walch as Tin, Platinium/ Tina * Troy Baker as Doctor Will Magnus, Nitrogen, Robot Will Magnus * Tom Kenny as Victor Von Vroon, Gold, Lead, Cruel Clowns * Corey Burton as Iron, Mercury * Tara Strong as Carbon Dioxide, Robot Amazon Queen * Brian Bloom as Oxygen * Lex Lang as Hydrogen * Bill Fagerbakke as Helium * John DiMaggio as Chloroform * Jim Meskimen as Z-1, Vox Episodes Season 1 # A robot inventor named Will Magnus just created a race of Intelligent robots that he call The Metal Men. Gold the Leader of The Metal Men, Iron the Brawns of the Team, Lead very strong and Brave, Mercury Half Liquid half Metal, Platinum the only Girl robot on the Team, and Tin the extra. Soon a Former Nazi Scientist named Victor Von Vroon. He created a Powerful Robot Nightmare Menace to destroy the City. The Metal Men manage to defeat Nightmare Menace and Von Vroon. # Will Magnus turned into a robot and Tina is happy about it so they can finally date. But they don't know that the Changes made Will more Stricter, and he is making the Metal Men work instead of saving lives. Then on their base an Comet like Alien is attacking a Space Ship. Robot Will doesn't let them save the Rocket. But The Metal Men go out anyways, Soon With Robotic Will so mad he decided to make replacements of the Metal Men but made out of Gas. Soon With the Gas Gang born they attack The Metal Men. Soon Gold manages to turn Will back into a human. Then Will shut down the Gas Gang. At the end Carbon Dioxide's eyes open. # More and more robots have been attacking lately so Magnus tries to figure out where they came from, and he doesn't believe what he finds out, they came from outer space. Magnus and the Metal Men create a space ship and launch. Mercury says they're not going to find anything but ironically is the first one to see the ship the robots are coming from which looks like a giant missile. They brake in and fight many of these robots which now have a missile form, making them harder to beat. Eventually they make it to their leader which is a larger robot named Z-1, everything they do to him doesn't hurt him in any way, Gold then has an idea and makes Mercury slip in to Z-1 and start growing. When they make it back to Earth they see the ship blow up. At the end it shows Helium picking up the micro chip of Z-1. # Soon Tin, Gold, and Iron start hearing a scream in their heads. Magnus along with Tina, Lead, and Mercury tries to find out who, or what is causing it. Soon Magnus discovers that the man who was doing it was an evil Cyborg named Vox. Soon Tina, Lead and Mercury go to defeat Vox. Vox is defeated and the rest of the metal men were freed from the sound. At the end it shows Oxygen grabbing a piece of Vox. # The Metal Men are attacked by a large robot that has the body of Vox and the mind of Z-1 but they do eventually destroy it. They are then knocked out by the gas gang who say they should've done this first. When the Metal Men wake up in a building where the Gas Gang tell them they are going to freeze them, burn them and the blow them up. # When The Metal Men are about to be destroyed Will Magnus in an experimental suit saves them. Then Will tells them that the Gas Gang are trying to make a Robot version of him. Soon The Metal Men come and attack The Gas Gang. Then they disappear. # Magnus starts creating a machine to help him beat the Gas Gang while the Metal Men go to find them. When they do they fight for a bit before Hydrogen reveals the Robo Magnus, as the Metal Men call him. Robo Magnus then throws a smoke pellet on the ground and when the smoke clears Robo Magnus and the Gas Gang are gone. When they return to Magnus they realize he seems to be a Metal Man, though he says it is just a suit, Magnus then code names himself Veridium. # Von Vroon returns but now with a Robot made of Acid named Chemo. Now with Magnus as a Metal Men they thought this would be easy but Chemo destroys Will's suit, and the Metal Men barely survived. The Metal men soon fused their bodies to create a big deadly Blanket around Chemo destroying it. Then Von Vroon disappears. # Von Vroon is hiding in the sewers since everyone is looking for him when Robo Magnus and the Gas Gang come up to him, he asks who they are and he responds that he is the future before revealing a strange morphing metal. The Metal Men are fighting a large robot and when they destroy it, it's revealed that Von Vroon was in it, though he has no memories of it. At the end it shows a group of gangsters at a meeting when Robo Magnus shows up with more of the morphing metal. # There wasn't much crime lately until a big Metal Monster attacks a Tower. The Metal Men go to stop the monster, but that monster was joined by more of those Monsters. Then Gold has an idea he wraps around the monsters and has Mercury to touch them to destroy the Monsters. Then it happens to be Gangsters. At the end it shows A big Top themed UFO goes to Earth. # A circus shows up in town and the Metal Men go to see the clowns. After the show it shows the clowns talking to Robo Magnus who reveals they are aliens who work for him. The next day a large clown robot attacks making the metal men think the clowns may have something to do with this. They go to see the clowns who use laser guns to fight but eventually the Metal Men beat them. It then shows them in jail while Robo Magnus slowly walks up to them with a robotic bug. # Soon an Army of Robotic Amazonian warriors come, and The Queen is searching for a King. Soon she sees Tin, and he already sees her husband. Then The Metal Men try making Tin out with Queen, until Magnus figures out that they are evil. Then Tin is about to be crowned King, but the Metal Men fight the Robot Amazons saying that she is evil. Then they put The QUeen of the Robot Amazons in Jail. At the end it shows Robo Magnus gives the bug to the Queen. Category:TV Series Category:Animated